1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of and an apparatus for modifying a multi-tone image.
2. Description of the Related Art
An apparatus for modifying a multi-tone image is, for example, disclosed in a commonly owned U.S. Pat. No. 5,724,454 entitled "METHOD AND APPARATUS FOR CORRECTING MULTI-TONE IMAGE", the disclosure of which is incorporated herein by reference. This apparatus converts a multi-tone image into a plurality of binary images, and contract and expand the plurality of binary images to modify a contour included in the multi-tone image. A defect included in the multi-tone image is eliminated accordingly.
The technique of modifying a contour while repeating the contraction and expansion of images leads to the problem that fine parts of the contour might be mistakenly eliminated.